Noche de Baile en el Infierno ¿O en el Cielo?
by Harumaki03
Summary: La noche del baile de fin de curso se acerca. La revelación de que el Cielo y el Infierno están en uno solo se hace patente ¿podrá el Arcángel caído hacer que la Diablesa se una al narcótico camino del amor? Porque lo único que él vino a buscar fue a ella


**Naruto**

**-/-/-**

**Noche de Baile en el Infierno**

**¿O en el Cielo?**

**-/-/-**

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto-sama **(quién espero pronto aclare todo en definitiva en el **Manga**). Este es un **Universo Alterno **(**UA**, en español abreviado, **AU**, en inglés abreviado). Ya saben, lo único mío es la trama y por último, es un **OneShot**.

**-/-/-**

**¿Ángel o Demonio?**

Era una buena pregunta. Quizá si le preguntabas a la mitad femenina de la Secundaria de Tokio, te dirán que es todo un ángel caído del cielo. Si le preguntas a la mitad masculina, todo un demonio que vino a hacerles la vida cuadritos.

No existía, bueno, sí existía pero ella no contaba, así que toda las chicas de Secundaria menos una, suspiraban por él. Era alto, de rasgos muy masculinos, la mandíbula fuerte, la boca cincelada, la nariz fina, pómulos altos, ojos de un impactante azul cielo, el pelo rubio y corto siempre alborotado, como si se pasase mucho las manos por éste. Y claro, no podemos dejar a un lado su físico. Tenía unos brazos fuertes, sin exageraciones, un torso digno de revista, la espalda ancha y las piernas de un gladiador.

Sí, todo un ejemplar de la especie masculina. Solo existía un pequeño problema con él. No salía con nadie del género femenino. Y, bueno, todas querían salir con el, pero el era muy caprichoso al respecto. Y solo quería salir con una persona. La única chica de la escuela que no babeaba por el.

La bella pero inalcanzable Haruno Sakura ¿aceptaría asistir al baile de fin de curso con él?

**-/-/-**

Escuchó como el alboroto femenino que antes reinaba en el aula se extinguió como por arte de magia. _Oh, por los ardientes caminos del Infierno, gracias. _Giró un poco la cabeza hacía la entrada y quiso desaparecer del pupitre. Sería algo muy fácil para ella pero no podía hacerlo delante de todo el mundo -aunque todo el mundo tenía la vista fija en Uzumaki Naruto-.

-Disculpen -esbozó esa sonrisa de niño que hizo suspirar a varias de las presentes y a ella le produjo arcadas -¿se encuentra Haruno Sakura? -muchas miradas -cargadas de recelos-se posaron sobre sí.

Alzo la vista, ciertamente irritada. No lo soportaba, es decir. Toda su esencia exudaba pureza, inocencia, deseos de ayudar. Y eso la enfermaba. Para ella, una diablesa, él resultaba enfermizo. No concebía que una persona fuese tan buena, tan generoso, tan... dulce.

Era de las que pensaba que ni siquiera los ángeles podían ser tan buenos. Su alma debía de estar entre las primeras en entrar al reino de Dios. Estuvo a punto de sacar la lengua en señal de repugnancia pero se detuvo a tiempo.

Él estaba frente a ella con su uniforme de deportes, quiso echarse a correr pero primero tendría que ponerse de pie y, por extraño que suene, sus piernas no querían responderle.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó, dejando entrever su irritación y molestia. Todo el mundo sabía que no soportaba al Uzumaki, aunque nadie entendía el por qué.

-¿Podría hablar contigo... mmm... en privado? -su voz era ronca y suave. Raro, usualmente su tono era exaltado, emocionado. No suave. Alzo la barbilla, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo que tengas que decirme, me lo puedes decir aquí -le espetó sin decoro alguno.

-¡Sakura! -escuchó que le decían algunas de sus compañeras con reproche.

-Oh, bueno -el se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo y evitaba mirarla a los ojos -me preguntaba... -inspiró profundamente, como buscando serenarse, trato de ver en su mente que lo perturbaba tanto pero solo encontró vació y eso no le gusto -... si te gustaría ir al baile de fin de curso conmigo -susurro.

-¿Disculpa? -escuchó como las otras aguantaban la respiración. Leyó sus mentes, envidia, ira, rencor, inseguridad. Esas emociones eran como un bálsamo para su diablesca alma.

-Si, ya sabes, el baile de fin de curso ¿te apetece ir conmigo? -preguntó con más soltura esta vez, tenía una actitud desenfadada, no percibía el mismo nerviosismo anterior en el.

Oh Señor de las Tinieblas ¿que se supone que tendría que hacer? Su presencia no le gustaba, si pudiera, lo desaparecería de la faz de la tierra. Si pudiera corromperlo las cosas serían más sencillas, pero cada vez que utilizaba alguna de sus artimañas para hacerlo caer, el salía airoso.

Encima de que también se metía en sus planes. Pero sería un festín, si solo con la propuesta podía disfrutar de aquellos sentimientos, no quería imaginar lo delicioso que resultaría si aceptase.

Pero el riesgo seria su cordura. Lo miro, de pie delante de su pupitre con los brazos cruzados sobre su fuerte pecho. Abrió la boca justo cuando la puerta del aula se abría nuevamente.

-¡Eh, Naruto! -el mejor amigo del rubio asomó su negra cabeza al aula -Kakashi te anda buscando, deja de perder el tiempo -le gruño.

-Yo... -vio que el rubio dudaba y, con un suspiro, se encogió de hombros -... me gustaría que me dijeses tu respuesta a la salida hoy ¿podrías? -la miro directo a los ojos y ella se estremeció. Solo pudo asentir quedamente y el sonrió. -Hasta luego, entonces -y se marchó con pasos apresurados.

-¿Qué diablos hacías? -escuchó que le decía el pelinegro mientras pasaban por delante del aula.

No escuchó su respuesta. Cinco segundos después, se vio arropada por todas las chicas del aula que la asfixiaron de preguntas a las cuales no tenía respuesta.

**-/-/-**

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta? -atrapó la pelota al vuelo y la hizo rebotar, esquivando a su oponente y lanzándola con precisión para encestar un tiro de tres puntos. El pitido del profesor los hizo detener el juego.

-Descanso de cinco minutos, chicos -les dijo. Uzumaki Naruto tomo asiento en el banquillo y delante de sí, Uchiha Sasuke le miraba con incredulidad.

-¿Qué? -inquirió el Uzumaki, con expresión abatida -¿qué? -repitió al ver que Sasuke no le respondía.

-Naruto, a ella solo le falta escribirse en la frente "te detesto, Uzumaki" -le espetó, tomando la toalla que había junto a Naruto para secarse el sudor.

-Ya lo sé -suspiro. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Pero no podía acallar a esa voz que le rogaba por ayuda. Una necesidad imperiosa se había apoderado de el para ayudarla. Sentía el temor de ella. La sensación era como si se estuviese ahogando en aguas negras.

-Chico... -Sasuke negó con su cabeza -... sé lo que te sucede, sientes la imperiosa necesidad de ayudarla porque crees que te necesita. Igual que Hinata e Ino, bueno, yo te agradezco porque Hinata y yo estamos felices y seguro que Sai te lo agradece por Ino pero... Diablos, nunca piensas en ti.

Era cierto, en cierto modo, nunca pensaba en él mismo. Siempre sentía la necesidad de ayudar a alguien más. Hinata lo había necesitado cuando deseaba firmeza y confianza en sí misma. Hoy era la novia de Sasuke. Ino lo había necesitado cuando deseaba un amigo. Hoy era novia de Sai.

Y, había tenido relaciones. Pero ninguna satisfactoria o duradera. Pero era amigo de todas ellas. Él tenía buen tacto para los caracteres afines. Y por eso muchas veces los chicos le decían que era casamentero. Pero lo negaba.

-No es eso, Sasuke -se puso de pie -es algo más -musito, tomando la pelota que le tendía el profesor.

-Espero, Naruto, eso espero -suspiro.

**-/-/-**

-Ahí están -señalo con la cabeza castaña a los dos jóvenes que estaban en la cancha de baloncesto -puedes entrar, nadie te hará nada-. Nara Shikamaru la observó con sus castaños ojos y frunció el ceño -con permiso -y se dirigió hacía la rubia preciosa que era su novia.

Lo observó marcharse con su novia, Sabaku no Temari, si mal no recordaba. Al igual que muchos, eran amigos cercanos al Uzumaki. Observó como el rubio saltaba y le lanzaba la pelota al Uchiha y éste a su vez, encesto.

-¡Se acabó, chicos! -el profesor Umino Iruka, les llamó y ella se acercó a la cancha. Podía percibir el aura del rubio a tres kilómetros de distancia. Era demasiado pura, pero había tomado ya la decisión. Todo el desastre que causaría la haría ascender de rango y obtener sus cuernos, encima salir de ese molesto cuerpo humano.

Estaba a quince pasos del grupo, el profesor seguía hablando pero los ojos de Naruto estaban posados sobre ella. ¿Tenía súper oído? El le sonrió tenuemente y asintió a lo que le dijeron. Pronto el grupo se dispersó.

-Naruto, Hinata y yo iremos... -hizo una pausa seguida de una mueca de dolor -... de compras, así que me marcho pitando. Hasta mañana y por favor -le lanzó una rápida mirada a Sakura -ten cuidado -y se fue corriendo tomando su mochila del banco.

-Es imaginación mía o a tu amigo no le caigo muy bien -frunció el ceño al llegar junto a el, todo en el seguía exudando demasiada buena voluntad. Y era mucho más intenso ahora.

-No le hagas caso, Sasuke es muy receloso -y sonrió, volviéndose. -Creí que nos veríamos a la salida -musito, secándose con fricción el rostro.

-No quería ser nuevamente acosada por tu club de fans -espetó con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento, pero te dije que quería decírtelo en privado por eso mismo precisamente -se colgó la toalla alrededor del cuello -no quería buscarte problemas. Pero tú dijiste que no importaba -y se encogió de hombros.

El gesto la irritó pero se mordió su lengua viperina y compuso una sonrisa.

-Es sobre la invitación al baile -se cruzo de brazos y el se secaba la barbilla con la punta de la toalla, el gesto atrajo su atención hacía su boca, súbitamente atrayente.

-Déjame adivinar -el se enderezó y le pareció incluso más alto que segundos atrás -ya tienes pareja -añadió con voz derrotada.

-¿Tanto te importa que asista contigo? -los ojos verdes le chispeaban -no te entiendo, yo jamás he demostrado que me caigas bien, mucho menos seguirte como tu perrita faldera ¿por qué yo? Estoy segura que cualquier otra chica de esta Secundaria daría lo que no tiene por ir contigo.

Lo dijo en una mezcla de cumplido sarcástico. Pero el no sonrió como harían otros. Su rostro adquirió una seriedad nunca antes vista por ella.

-Si quisiera ir con otra, se lo habría pedido ¿no crees? -no sonaba enojado, pero si ligeramente irritado -te invite porque quiero ir contigo, a pesar de que no te caiga bien.

-Pero ¿por qué? -se sentía frustrada, el no mostraba ninguna emoción que la embargase de la deliciosa maldad, al contrario, su maldita resistencia lo hacía ciertamente atrayente a sus ojos. Tenía que ser una prueba de Lucifer, como mínimo.

Una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza.

-Yo... no lo sé, Sakura -se paso una mano por la cabeza, no en desesperación como esperaba, si no en una dulce frustración. No pudo leerle el pensamiento aunque quiso, su mente era como una pared y quiso chillar de frustración y molestia, él era duro -solo quiero que vengas conmigo y si al llegar quieres irte con alguien más, también lo entenderé.

No sonaba ni abatido, o acongojado, o molesto. Solo... solo tranquilo.

-Iré, pero con una condición -se miraron a los ojos unos segundos -no tengo obligación alguna de permanecer contigo al llegar ¿bien? -el esbozo una sonrisa que le erizo los cabellos de la nuca.

-No te amarrare a mi con cadenas, solo quiero que asistas conmigo y me permitas, al menos, un baile, solo eso.

-Solo eso -repitió ella, con incredulidad. El asintió.

-Solo eso -dijo el a su vez -después, serás libre -se encogió de hombros. Otro escalofrió la recorrió, el era una contaminación para su ser. Asintió.

-Entonces, hasta luego -se dio la vuelta pero su mano izquierda fue sujetada por la derecha de el.

-Escucha, si no quieres ir conmigo, lo entenderé, no es que tenga algo más interesante que hacer ese día, pero no quiero que te sientas... no sé... obligada -ella giró su cabeza hacía el y lo miro con cierta molestia en los ojos.

-Nadie me obliga a nada -bajo la vista hacía la mano de el sujetando la suya, era como si la hubiesen rociado de agua bendita y se estuviese quemando, pero no era doloroso. El la soltó. -Hasta luego -repitió y se marcho.

Supo sin mirar que el se había encogido de hombros. Y también supo que las tres chicas escondidas en las gradas estaban refulgiendo de ira. Y la sensación era reconfortante después de su encuentro con el rubio.

**-/-/-**

_Ego. Egoísta. _Fue lo que pensó cuando entro del brazo de Uzumaki Naruto al amplio salón donde se realizaba el baile -fiesta- de fin de curso. Las miradas cargadas de envidia de las chicas la hicieron posarse en las nubes, los lascivos pensamientos de los chicos -especialmente los novios- la hicieron pensar mil y una tretas malvadas para aquella noche.

Tuvo que recordarse que aquella noche era para hacerla un infierno para los mortales. Pero como diablesa que era, también podía concebir el tipo de sentimientos malignos. Por ejemplo, el egoísmo. No era para menos, el rubio se veía -según su lado humano- bastante guapo con su esmoquin y corbata.

Muchos de los otros llevaban ya las corbatas en los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones, otros ni siquiera las llevaban y la noche apenas empezaba. Entraban y el saludaba a todos con una cabezadita o algunas palabras. Jamás se deshizo de su mano para saludar a nadie, un gesto muy caballeroso por su parte.

-¡Naruto! -una mano atrajo la atención de ambos y se dirigieron hacía allá.

Consideraba soportable la presencia del rubio pero no la de todos sus amigos, que parecían estar cortados con la misma tijera que él. Quién había llamado su atención era Yamanaka Ino, ex de Naruto. Por algún motivo, la idea la irritó.

-Hola chicos -Sakura soltó su brazo y el la miro algo apenado para luego abrazar a la rubia -¿qué hay de nuevo? -saludo a Hinata de la misma forma, a Temari y a Tenten. Sakura casi vomita de furia.

Trato de calmarse.

-Sakura, no pensamos que fueses a aceptar la invitación de Naruto -le sonrió Ino sin ninguna pretensión -me alegro de que hayas venido.

Sakura sonrió y asintió.

-Yo igual -los novios de ellas la habían saludado cordialmente y esbozando sonrisas burlonas hacía el rubio, empezaron a gastarle bromas.

-Naruto no permitirá que te aburras -le sonrió Hyuuga Hinata, otra ex del rubio y prima del conocido Hyuuga Neji, capitán del equipo de Judo de la Secundaria y novio de la castaña llamada Tenten.

-Eso espero -forzó una sonrisa y se disculpo unos segundos más tarde para ir al baño de damas. Necesitaba salir de ese aire asfixiante de bondad y cariño. Lo que ella necesitaba era odio, caos, destrucción.

Entro al baño en el cual solo habían cuatro chicas retocándose el maquillaje, Sara O'Hare, Kasumi Taiho, Yuki Nobura y Suzume Kadokawa, no les prestó atención hasta que entro en su cubículo, bajo la tapa del retrete y se sentó allí, con su fino vestido sin mangas de color negro empezando a arder.

Era hora de sacarle el hábito de santo al rubio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y entro en la nebulosa mente de las cuatro chicas que estaban en el baño con ella. _¿Por qué habrá venido Naruto con esa tonta de Sakura? Viéndolo bien, yo soy mil veces mejor_. Coló ese pensamiento en la chica O'Hare y no tardó escucharlo emerger de sus labios.

-¿Pero qué dices? -inquirió con cierta rabia Kasumi -si al caso vamos, él debió salir conmigo.

-¿Qué? Ambas se equivocan, yo soy la más adecuada para estar con el ahora -refutó Suzume, lanzándole miradas cortantes a las otras.

-Estáis todas equivocadas -la usualmente dubitativa voz de Yuki emergió con fuerza y cierto desdén -YO soy la más adecuada para él, ambos somos los mejores de la clase y tenemos varios puntos de vista en común...

-Negativo -negó con ira Sara -soy yo.

-No, ¡soy yo! -las cosas empezaron a caldearse entre las chicas y no tardaron ni cinco minutos en salir como una manada de toros furiosos hacía donde estaba el rubio.

-Ahora veremos que tan santo eres, Uzumaki Naruto -rió ella con malicia, cerrando los ojos para ver a través de los ojos de los demás.

**-/-/-**

-¡Naruto! -el mencionado se volvió hacía atrás solo para tener que recibir en sus brazos a la nueva alumna de intercambio, O'Hare, Sara O'Hare.

-¿Qué sucede, estás bien? -preguntó. Había intercambiado pequeñas palabras con ella, pero nada más. -¿Dónde está tu pareja? -su preocupación era evidente.

-¡Qué importa él ahora, lo importante es que tú y yo...! -alguien jaló del brazo a Sara -¡qué!

-¡Aparta, él es mío! -chilló furiosa Kasumi Taiho, su elegante moño estaba empezando a deshacerse -¡quítate! -y siguió tironeando del brazo de Sara.

-Oigan, chicas, chicas -Naruto se vio atrapado en la discusión de ambas -chicos, un poco de ayuda -Sasuke y Shikamaru trataron de despegarles a las chicas pero fue imposible, Sara seguía aferrándose a los brazos de Naruto mientras Kasumi la tironeaba de su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Deteneos ahí mismo! -chillaron a la vez Yuki Nobura y Suzume Kadokawa. Ambas se miraron, echando chispas por los ojos. -¡Él es mío! -dijeron otra vez al unísono y volvieron a mirarse con furia.

-¡Eh, dónde están los novios de estás cuatro locas! -gritó Inuzuka Kiba, un chico con aspecto de malo, desde el pelo corto, castaño y rebelde, hasta el cuerpo de luchador. También amigo cercano a Naruto.

-¡Es mío! -decían, ahora tironeando dos de cada brazo, Naruto parecía una pelota de ping pong.

-¡Oigan, basta! -Ino les salpico con hielo -¿es qué se han vuelto locas? -les espetó.

-Ahí vienen Tora, Shinichi, Shinji y Yoru -musitó Hinata.

-Pues que se apuren, sus novias me van a romper los brazos -gimió Naruto, tratando de no caerse por los jalones. -¡Basta! -se soltó y se mantuvo recto, con la vista al frente.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -Tora Ameno, el novio de Sara, se acercó con cara de pocos amigos.

-Llévate a tu novia, está extraña -musito Naruto, acercándose más hacía Ino y los demás. -Llévenselas y dejen que les de aire fresco, no se que tienen, ninguna de ellas -espeto mientras se masajeaba un brazo -por cierto ¿dónde esta Sakura?

-Mmm, creo que está en el lavabo ¿quieres que...? -pero Ino fue cortada por el rubio.

-No, está bien, ya voy yo -sonrió, mientras pasaba prácticamente corriendo por entre los demás chicos y sus parejas que bailaban al ritmo de la música acelerada -techno-.

Se detuvo ante la puerta del lavabo femenino y tomo el pomo con su mano derecha, una sensación de vació lo empezó a embargar, una voz, aquella voz le insistía por su ayuda. Sakura.

Él era lo suficientemente valiente para algunas cosas, pero para otras, era mejor dejar la ética y desistiendo en su búsqueda, salió a la terraza de afuera.

**-/-/-**

Sonrió maliciosa al ver a través de los ojos de alguien más como Uzumaki Naruto se alejaba de la puerta del lavabo femenino y con aire abatido, salía hacía la terraza, la cual era una de las tantas salidas de allí. Un obstáculo menos, ahora sus planes podrían marchar mejor.

Se puso de pie, alisando las arrugas que pudieron habérsele hecho a su precioso vestido y se dispuso a salir cuando escuchó que algo caía con cierto estrépito en uno de los cubículos, el golpe fue seguido de una retahíla de maldiciones murmuradas, escuchó como la puerta era abierta y unos pasos fuertes resonaron contra el mosaico.

No eran tacones, de eso estaba segura. Alzo la vista por encima de su cabeza y vio que todas las ventanas estaban abiertas. _¿Un ladrón? _se preguntó. Eso podría ayudarla en su pequeña fiesta maquiavélica.

Justo cuando iba abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió antes. Frunció el ceño, la puerta había tenido seguro. ¿Cómo...? El hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó al ver quien estaba frente a sí.

-Creí que te sucedía algo, me preocupe -musito, recargando un hombro en el marco, con su mano derecha dentro de su bolsillo.

-Estoy perfectamente, y creí que habíamos acordado...

-Sé lo que acordamos -el se enderezó -sé que acordamos que no tendrías más obligación conmigo que bailar una pieza -musito -ya lo sé.

-Y, supongo que también sabrás que estas en el lavabo femenino y que esto es territorio hostil para ti -empezaba a sentir como las piernas le flaqueaban. ¿Cómo había subido Uzumaki Naruto por la ventana y haber caído sin un solo rasguño? Siquiera su ropa tenía una mota de polvo.

-Por eso entré por la ventana -expuso una sonrisa de niño travieso -y, aunque tú no tengas ninguna responsabilidad conmigo, yo sí la tengo contigo -musito, algo más serio. Él no lo sabía, pero mientras hablaba con Sakura, ella había producido tres peleas por una chica, había roto cuatro amistades, cinco peleas de chicas por un chico. E incluso ya tenía bajo su poder al DJ, el cual había puesto una música tan lenta y aburrida que producía sueño, encima de que el ponche estaba aguado.

Y él estaba allí, hablando con ella tan tranquilo como si el mundo fuese lo mismo de siempre. Solo sus amigos le resultaban intocables y eso la irritaba hasta casi hacerle sacar chispas de los ojos. Literalmente.

Por ahora, ya había caos suficiente.

-Muy bien, Indiana Jones -se burló -sal por tu ventana otra vez con tu látigo y yo saldré por la puerta, así tu integridad estará a salvo.

-Oh, no importa -sonrió -puedo salir por delante, nadie me dirá nada si estoy saliendo.

El parecía tan confiado respecto a ello que no pudo resistirse a asentir cuando el tomó su mano entre la suya y la guió hasta la salida. Solo aquel contacto la hacía desear cosas que no podía tener.

Una vida "normal". Sentimientos "normales". Pero él la hacía olvidarse de todo lo malo y creía saber la razón.

Justo como el había dicho, nadie dijo nada cuando ambos salieron del lavabo femenino, es más, parecía que nadie lo había notado. Lo guió detrás de una palmera que estaba en la decoración.

-Ya esta bueno -gruño -¿quién demonios eres? -observó como el rubio fruncía el ceño y la soltaba con suavidad.

-¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza? Soy Uzumaki Naruto, clase 4-A...

-¡Sé cuál es tú nombre! -exclamó en voz baja -me refiero, a cuál bando perteneces. A los Demonios Superiores, queriendo hacerme la vida imposible, o esos malditos Ángeles Supremos a.k.a Querubines -gimió -si eres un ángel...

-Sakura, no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que me estás diciendo...

-¡Basta! -le espetó -¡¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?! -le toco el pecho con un dedo acusador -¡arruinas todos mis planes, evitas que haga el mal, haces que sienta cosas extrañas! ¡No me gusta la gente entrometida!

El se quedo frío como una estatua delante de ella. Su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna.

-¿De qué te has dado cuenta? -su tono era neutral.

-¡Yo no puedo leer tus deseos! -declaró, irritada -no puedo leer tu mente y así doblegarte a hacer el mal -había deseado expresarle todo aquello desde el principio -tienes como un muro que bloquea todo el flujo de tus pensamientos y deseos hacía mi, y eso me molesta, me irrita.

El se mantenía impávido. Sus ojos azules parecían tener vida propia por el brillo que emitían.

-Y solo dos clases pueden hacer eso, ángeles o demonios ¿cuál eres tú y por qué estás aquí? -su fuego interno empezaba a evaporarse mientras miraba aquellos impactantes ojos.

-Antes, quiero que dejes a todos como antes, rompe el hechizo -musitó con voz suave -ellos no tienen que sufrir por nuestras penurias ¿no?

_¡Demonio! _pensó, con cierta alegría. En un instante la música volvía a ser del libre albedrío del DJ y los adolescentes con las hormonas alocadas. Las peleas habían cesado y los siete noviazgos que había roto, peleas y demás, estaban siendo curadas como por arte de magia.

Y eso no era por ella. Miro como todo empezaba a sufrir el cambio ante sus ojos y lo miro.

-Salgamos afuera -la tomó del brazo con suavidad pero con firmeza, la llevo hasta la parte este de la terraza, donde había un rosaleda preciosa. La giro hasta situarla frente a sí, cara a cara y le indicó que tomase asiento en el banquillo.

-Estoy esperando -espetó Sakura, la respuesta fue una mirada cargada de emociones por parte de él.

Naruto se permitió pasar saliva. Muchos años habían pasado desde que había asumido su identidad en la tierra y jamás había encontrado a alguien como ella. Su piel nívea relucía contra su vestido negro sin tirantes, el cual -si no se equivocaba- llevaba lentejuelas que parecían escarcha sobre éste. Su inusual pelo de color rosado y corto a la altura de los hombros emitía un aroma muy similar al de la flor que llevaba su nombre. Cerezo. Su rostro fino, perfectamente detallado, desde la boca pequeña y llena, pasando por su nariz ligeramente respingona, acariciando sus pómulos altos y definidos y bebiendo de las verdes profundidades de sus ojos.

Ella lo confundía a él. Aunque conociese su verdadera naturaleza.

-Mi nombre humano es Uzumaki Naruto -susurró de una forma bastante audible para los dos -mi nombre antes de aquí era Gabriel -vio que ella se tensaba y hacía amago para ponerse de pie pero el la detuvo -y estoy aquí solo por ti.

-¡¿Qué?! -ella temblaba de cólera, de la cual habría disfrutado si él no le hubiese salido con aquello -Por todos los Infiernos. Eres un ángel y no cualquier ángel, eres Gabriel. El Arcángel Gabriel -gimió -¿vienes a llevarte mi alma? ¿Por qué? -evitó girarse para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo no he venido a llevarme nada -el acarició su barbilla con tanta suavidad que era pecado -yo solo quiero que me devuelvas algo.

-¡¿Qué?! -abrió los ojos con sorpresa e incredulidad -no tengo nada tuyo.

-Claro que sí -asintió, bastante serio -tienes mi corazón y lo quiero devuelta -Sakura sintió que su propio corazón se detenía ante aquellas palabras suaves y susurradas. El enmarcó su rostro con ambas manos. -Estoy enamorado de ti y solo de ti.

-Esto... no puede ser... -quiso apartarse pero era como si algo más fuerte que ella la retuviese. Quiso golpearse la cabeza. Debió estar más alerta. Habían sido demasiadas señales. Su paz. Su bondad. Su buena voluntad. Todo en él exudaba algo celestial y apenas se enteraba.

¡Por eso sus amigos le resultaban intocables!

-Si, puede ser -espeto -corte mis alas hace mucho, por una mortal -se encogió de hombros -ella murió y yo sigo aquí -suspiro -no hace tanto, relativamente, que corté mis alas ¿sabes?

-"Relativamente" -imitó ella -eres un Arcángel y yo soy una diablesa ¿cómo puedes...? No me importa saber cuantos siglos de vida tienes en este aburrido y apático planeta, pero no puedes estar conmigo, es contraproducente.

-¿Eso crees? -el frunció el ceño y con su mano derecha delineo el rostro de ella -me enamoré de ti desde que iniciamos la Secundaria, quizá más -se encogió de hombros.

Todo el tormento que sentía en su interior se veía reemplazado por la nada al sentir aquel toque en su rostro. Empezó a negar con su cabeza pero el siguió acariciándola con ternura.

-Yo te amo, seas diablesa o no, y créeme cuando digo que sé que eres más humana que diablesa, en cierto modo -esbozo una sonrisa mientras le susurraba aquellas palabras. -No está del todo mal ¿no?

Había algo relajante en su voz. Algo que llevaba la calma al caos de su alma, tanto tiempo acallada. Era tan injusto. Injusto y placentero. El la rodeo con sus brazos y la pegó a su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza. Quiso llorar de alegría y también quiso repudiarse a sí misma por aquello.

Pero la sensación de paz era mucho más placentera. Más atrayente. Especialmente si se encontraba rodeada por aquellos fuertes brazos. Siempre había habido algo que saltaba en su interior cuando lo veía. Y había descubierto que era su corazón.

El la separó de sí despacio, lo suficiente para que sus narices se rozasen y sus alientos se intercambiasen.

-¿Puedo..? -el se mantenía con las manos en la espalda de ella. La piel nívea de sus mejillas adquirió una tonalidad rosada mientras asentía.

Solo necesito inclinar un poco más la cabeza hacía ella y sus bocas entraron en contacto. Ambos sabían que no había marcha atrás, ella lo sabía. Mientras sentía la boca de el, dulce como el más exquisito néctar que jamás hubiese probado y suave como el pétalo de una rosa sobre sus labios, supo que estaba perdida.

No existía peor cosa para una diablesa que mirar los ojos de un ángel -en este caso, Arcángel- ya que estos te atraparían por toda la eternidad, al menos hasta que éste te enviase de regreso al infierno, cosa que dudaba que Naruto hiciese pero ¡¿besarlo?! Eso era como una vía sin retorno.

Y ella descubrió que ya no quería regresar.

**-/-/-**

Ingresaron justo cuando el DJ se había puesto romántico. De los altavoces y las potentes bocinas, salía una suave melodía que invitaba a bailarla.

-Me debes un baile -le sonrió a la ojiverde que observaba todo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido -¿qué sucede?

-No hay vuelta atrás -musito. Naruto asintió mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la tomaba por la otra mano, mezclándose entre los demás bailarines.

-Yo no quiero regresar atrás -enfatizó -¿quieres tú? -se acoplaron al ritmo suave de la música como si fuesen uno solo. Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y aquella sensación de paz la embargó nuevamente.

-No -habían cosas que las diablesas deseaban con todo su ser, muy dentro de su alma y era poder sentir aquello que ella estaba sintiendo. Al menos una vez en sus siglos de vida. -No, no quiero -deslizó sus manos por el cuello de el, cálido y suave, hasta enredar sus dedos en los cabellos de el.

Lo sintió estremecerse contra sí, colocó una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios y él le correspondió. Ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de el y el acaricio su cabeza con suavidad. Pudo detectar alrededor de ellos al resto de los amigos de Naruto, quienes apenas les prestaban atención.

-¿Por qué Sasuke dijo que tuvieses cuidado conmigo? ¿Él también...?

-No -negó él -pero sabe quién soy. Realmente, ellos saben quien soy -rozo su nariz con la de ella -y tú también.

Ella asintió. Le resultaba entendible su anterior irritación para con él y aunque su llama infernal se apagó en cuanto rozo sus labios con los de Naruto, todavía podía ser algo traviesa ¿no?

-Yo creo que es momento de que te quites ese velo de santo, al menos por hoy -sonrió mientras le aflojaba la corbata y se la desanudaba, para luego quitarle los tres primeros botones de su camisa.

-Lástima que solo tú puedas ejercer de mala -sonrió, besándola despacio, con deleite. Para el las reglas Cielo/Infierno no existían. Al menos, no en su corazón. Era un ex- Arcángel y ella ya era un ex- Diablesa. No eran humanos del todo pero sí mucho más que lo que anteriormente eran.

Y así pasaron la noche de baile -fiesta- de fin de curso, risas, saltos, fotos y uno que otro beso por aquí y por allá.

**-/-/-**

**En definitiva ¿qué es? **

**¿Ángel o Demonio?**

Para ellos no había vuelta atrás. Ambos lo sabían. La cuestión era ¿realmente el era un ángel? En su caso ¿Arcángel?

Lo observó desde las gradas y no pudo evitar ponerse de pie con el resto de la multitud cuando encestó desde media cancha. El tiempo acababa y el juego estaba empatado. Prontamente sus dos manos estuvieron sujetándose con fuerza con las de Ino y Hinata, respectivamente.

Desde que había "renunciado a hacer el mal" se había hecho muy buena amiga de Ino, Hinata, Temari y Tenten. Le había costado bastante adaptarse, pero él había sido un buen maestro. Le había sacado todo lo infernalmente malo para dejarla solamente con la maldad nata de los humanos.

Estaba irritada al principio pero la recompensa -sus besos- valían el esfuerzo. Observó con el corazón en la mano cuando el esquivo a uno del equipo contrario y en un re-juego, le lanzó la pelota a Kiba y éste a su vez la tiro hacía Gaara, un chico pelirrojo bastante serio que había llegado a medio año como estudiante de intercambio.

Naruto rápidamente lo incluyó en su círculo de amigos.

Gaara paso la pelota por entre las piernas de su contrincante y tomando la pelota con ambas manos, la lanzo hacía el tablero. Justo cuando la pelota caía, Sasuke la tomó en medio de un salto junto con Naruto y con el impulso de ambos, encestaron, anotando el desempate total justo cuando se acabo el tiempo.

El tablero mostraba 92-90. El estadio rápidamente prorrumpió en gritos de alegría, ella se sentía algo rara cuando las chicas la abrazaban, chillando. El grito de victoria del equipo fue bastante ensorcedor y de inmediato empezaron los abrazos y los chistes.

Los capitanes de cada equipo estrecharon sus manos, prometiendo volver a jugar de nuevo. Sasuke se volvió hacía su equipo cuando estos empezaron a entonar _"...we are fighting dreamers"_ siendo seguidos de todo un público.

Siguiendo con la canción -el por su parte, tarareada- se acercaron hasta los bancos. Esta vez habían sacado sus cosas antes, no iban a ir a los vestidores. Cuando se inclinó a tomar sus cosas, sintió un agradable peso en su espalda.

-¡Felicidades! -el aliento cálido de Hinata acarició su oreja y cuello. Sonrió.

-Gracias -se enderezó y ella se afincó con sus pies al piso -¿te quedaste a verlo todo? -depositó un beso en su frente mientras ella asentía. -¿Todas se quedaron? -inquirió, al ver como Sai era lanzado al suelo por el efusivo abrazo de Ino.

-Si, todas, incluso Sakura -sonrió.

-Oh, ya veo -giró su cabeza -¿y Naruto?

-Se te adelanto -y movió ligeramente la cabeza hacía su izquierda, donde se veía al rubio sonreír enormemente mientras tenía en sus manos un marcador de punta fina y papel. -Los niños fueron los primeros en lanzarse de las gradas para venir a "ver a su ídolo".

-Bueno, que también me vienen a ver a mi -musitó, cuando unos siete niños tironearon su pantalón -¿en que puedo ayudarles? -preguntó con suavidad, colocándose a la altura de ellos.

Solo extendieron un marcador y papel. Él solo sonrió.

**-/-/-**

-¡Gracias! -sonrió el último chiquillo que había deseado su autógrafo, lo despidió con una enorme sonrisa y diciéndole adiós con la mano. Se paso una mano por el pelo, húmedo de sudor.

-¿Disculpe...? -una fingida voz de modestia provino de su espalda y se volvió, con los brazos cruzados y sonrisa pícara -¿... me podría dar su autógrafo? -Sakura tenía cara de apenada.

-¿Papel, lápiz, crayón, lapicero? -ella enarcó una ceja.

-¿Crayón? -preguntó con incredulidad, acercándose a el.

-Oh, no puedes imaginar la clase de cosas que traen para que yo escriba -sonrió, mientras extendía su mano hacía ella. Ella entrelazo sus dedos con la mano de el mientras el la jalaba para abrazarla con fuerza, levantándola unos cuantos centímetros del piso.

La piel de el estaba húmeda, sus cabellos, sus ropas. Pero eso no importaba, solo la cálida sensación de el abrazándola con fuerza, como si quisiera fundirla en el.

-¿Te divertiste? -la pregunta surgió de el con suavidad, cuando la posaba en el piso.

-Demasiado, diría yo -sonrió -fue bastante... agradable chillar con el resto por vuestra victoria _fighting dreamers_ -añadió una nota de burla a esto último.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Es nuestro lema -le tomó el rostro con ambas manos -y tú eres el aliciente para que yo lo entone -rozó sus labios con suavidad mientras ella soltaba un suspiro de deleite.

La sensación de calor que el le transmitía con su boca era demasiado atrevida, incluso para ella. Aún no se acostumbraba al asalto de emociones que la embargaban cuando el la tocaba, la rozaba, la abrazaba o la besaba.

Con tan solo mirarla con intensidad se sentía como una gelatina. Entreabrió los labios y el solo mordisqueó con una innegable sensualidad su labio inferior y luego... él se aparto.

-Naruto... -trato de hacerlo sonar como una reprimenda, pero sonaba más bien como un medio reproche y un medio gemido. Lo miro a los ojos, aún más claros de lo que podía recordar haberle visto antes y el acarició su mejilla con tanta suavidad que pensó que se iba a deshacer en un charco a sus pies.

-No es el lugar -en su rostro se colocó la sonrisa más sexy que ella había visto jamás, era su sonrisa de niño malo -además, si mal no recuerdo, tú dijiste que no querías está clase de demostraciones en público... -le recordó, con cierta burla.

-¡Eres malo! -le exclamó en voz baja. Ya no le importaba si la besaba en público o no, solo quería dejarle bien claro a la mitad de la población mundial de féminas que él era suyo.

-Sakura-chan... -la llamó con tono conciliador -... estoy bromeando, pero aún así, no es el lugar apropiado -depositó un beso en la punta de su nariz -vámonos -le sonrió mientras la tomaba de la mano y en la otra llevaba su bulto negro con sus cosas.

Sakura suspiró mientras caminaba a su lado. Si alguien le preguntase qué era Naruto, si un ángel caído del cielo, o un demonio venido para hacer pecar a los más débiles de carne, diría que ninguno y a la vez, ambos. Naruto era medio ángel y medio diablo, y no lo cambiaría nunca, aún si pudiera.

Asintió cuando el le preguntó si quería una batida. Después de todo era su medio ángel y su medio diablo. Y así lo amaba.

Quisiera, o no.

**----------Fin----------**

Finalizado de forma oficial el **4 **de **Febrero** del **2009**. ¿Por qué me tarde tanto? Pues porque lo estaba checando, agregando un par de cosas y quitando otras. ¿Qué es extraña la historia? Pues sí, es más, es la historia más extraña que he escrito de Naruto -_a mi parecer_- solo puedo echarle la culpa al libro **"Noches de Baile en el Infierno"** en especial, a la última parte que corresponde a **Stephannie Meyer **-_ya saben, la que hizo los libros de __**Twilight **__(Crepúsculo), __**New Moon **__(Luna Nueva), __**Eclipse**__ (Eclipse) y__** Dawn Break **__(Amanecer)_- como advertí al inicio, la historia es todo un AU, en el cual espero no haber cambiado mucho a los personajes -_lo que creo que sí hice u_u_- solo espero que no me condenen por ello y me dejen saber sus importantes opiniones al respecto.

La canción que entonan los chicos -_que seguro todo el mundo ya debe saber cuál es_- es el coro de la canción **Go! **interpretada por **Flow**, tema que fue utilizado como **Opening #4 **de **Naruto**.

Lo único que puedo decir es que este Fanfic es como una **"Galimatías" **la cual espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco. Sin más me despido, deseándoles lo mejor a todos.

_"... Y cada mañana, frente al espejo del alma, no negará que el reflejo le hacer sentirse un poco más guapa"_

¡Ja ne!


End file.
